


Indulgence

by orphan_account



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gelphie, i wrote more smut I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alone and on the run, Elphaba often thinks of Glinda.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 am I wrote more smut I’m sorry
> 
> You know the drill, if you’re under 18 you probably shouldn’t be here.

Elphaba coughed as she stepped into the dusty attic she would be calling her home for a night or two. She was allowed to stay there by an old woman and a Raven who ran the shop downstairs, and she prayed to every God she didn’t believe in that nobody had followed her, that nobody would give away her location. She had been traveling- no- _running_ for weeks on end, this would be her first proper rest in nearly a fortnight.

With a raspy sigh, she collapsed into the heap of blankets in the corner of the room, what she figured was supposed to suffice as a bed. She let her head fall back against the wall, let her aching muscles melt into the blankets and the floorboards and the entire world around her.

She was still uneasy, still ever alert, but for the first time in weeks she was more or less able to relax, at least physically.

There was a tension in the silence of the dimly lit space. Elphaba wished now more than ever that she had someone by her side, someone to keep her company, someone to at least talk to in the empty silence.

She could go downstairs, make small talk with the shopkeepers, but conversation with strangers would be too much of a risk. She could talk to the Raven about Animal rights, but in the presence of the mysterious old woman… she couldn’t trust anyone.

Besides… it wasn’t just anyone she wanted to talk to, there was one person in particular she wanted next to her.

She wanted Glinda.

Glinda would listen. Glinda would understand. Glinda would provide comfort and safety and warmth- everything Elphaba needed in her loneliness.

But, of course, Glinda was hundreds of miles away, probably in some extravagant part of the Wizard’s palace, her mind on anything but Elphaba.

What would happen if Glinda _were_ there, though?

Elphaba closed her eyes and let her mind conjure up the girl she so desperately longed for.

She could practically feel Glinda sit down next to her.

They would talk for a while, catch up after all the years apart.

The conversation would likely not last long. Glinda would head downstairs and ask the shopkeepers for two cups of tea. They would sit together in the dark corner of the cramped attic, keeping warm with the tea and with the closeness of their bodies.

After they finished, Glinda would return the borrowed teacups, fetch a few more blankets, and return to the attic, huddled next to each other in a cocoon of cottony warmth.

Elphaba opened her eyes, blinking away tears. Her mind’s image of Glinda was so vivid, so real- she knew that in a situation like this, Glinda would be kissing her, and she’d taste like tea and vanilla and there would be a particular softness to her, like she’d forgotten for a moment that the Wicked Witch was supposed to be her sworn enemy.

Elphaba traced a finger over her chapped lips- she could practically feel the ghost of Glinda’s kiss, it was so real. In a moment of self-indulgence, Elphaba moved her hands down across her body in exactly the way she knew Glinda would: slow and careful but still so needy.

Oh if Glinda were next to her- she’d press hungry kisses to Elphaba’s neck, hands roaming across the plane of her stomach, moving upward, her cold fingers a ghost of a touch against the emerald skin of her breast, teasing soft green nipples into hardened peaks, claiming every single inch of Elphaba as her own.

Elphaba closed her eyes as she let her legs fall open, carefully slipping a hand under her skirts. She imagined Glinda there, parting her legs so gently, those blue-green eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

 _“Is this okay, Elphie?”_ Glinda would ask, like she did every time, knowing full well about her lover’s complicated feelings regarding sex.

Now more than ever, Elphaba would respond with an eager nod.

_“Let me know if you want me to stop.”_

And Glinda would kiss her again, tracing a finger across her wetness in such a painstakingly slow way, rubbing circles around her clit ever so gently, starting slow and careful, then growing faster and adding more pressure as Elphaba practically begged for more.

Elphaba gasped as she pulled her fingers away from her clit only seconds before reaching the edge, teasing herself the way she knew Glinda loved to.

Elphaba drew a finger across her folds again, dipping into her heat ever so slightly. Carefully, she slid her finger further in, unsurprised at how wet she was after going nearly a year without indulging herself in such self-pleasures.

Elphaba gasped as she hit that sweet spot deep within, curling her finger up so it hit _just right_ \- but there was an ache inside her heart despite the pleasure; her worn and calloused hands, her own guilty touch would never be able to compare to the gentle softness of sweet Glinda.

Still, she pressed on, carefully introducing a second finger to her waiting warmth, sliding her other hand underneath her dress to rub against her clit.

Oh, if Glinda were here, the indulgence of pleasure would feel so much better. Such pleasure felt good, but it felt even better when shared with someone she was so close to. Elphaba would let herself get lost in the kiss, able to ignore the fact that she was exposed in the most intimate way to someone she was so close to. She’d be able to focus on the pleasure Glinda would be giving her, but she’d also be able to focus on Glinda herself: those sparkling eyes and beautiful golden curls, the softness of her skin and the gentle curves of her body.

She was completely and undeniably attracted to Glinda, but whether or not it was anything beyond aesthetics was a question Elphaba wished she knew the answer to.

Sidetracked… now was not the time to question her sexuality or lack thereof.

Elphaba took a deep breath as she refocused her imagination.

Glinda had the most wonderfully intoxicating perfume. If Glinda were here, pressed close against her… She’d get absolutely lost in the beautiful aroma of her perfume- roses and vanilla and something so unmistakably _Glinda._

So close-

If Glinda were here… she’d be whispering the softest endearments between hungry kisses.

_“You’re beautiful, my love.”_

Oh, so close- she imagined Glinda’s voice, so airy and silky, yet so thick and velvety, so familiar, so _Glinda_...

_“You’re absolutely perfect, Elphie.”_

So close now- Elphaba pressed just a bit harder against that deliciously sweet spot, stroked her clit at a slightly different angle, and she swore she could feel Glinda’s body pressed against her own, it felt like home.

_“I love you, Elphaba,”_

That was all Glinda would have to say to push Elphaba over the edge.

_“I love you,”_

With a barely suppressed moan, Elphaba came undone, thoughts of her love swimming in her cloudy mind.

As soon as the euphoria wore off, though, Elphaba was hit with that all-too-familiar wave of guilt. If Glinda were here, they’d clean up together, and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

But Elphaba was alone. Alone and sticky and angry and… alone.

She needed to get cleaned up before her pleasure anyway. Two weeks on the road was far too long to go without a proper bath, she took her time scrubbing down with her oils, feeling a strange discomfort in her nudity despite the fact that she was completely alone.

The oils were cleansing. They helped remove the dirt and grime from traveling, of course, and they also helped get rid of the nasty, lingering stickiness on her fingers and between her legs.

One thing the oils could not clean, however, was her mind. She still thought of Glinda and how much she missed her, and she still was weighed down by the strange guilt that so commonly followed a session of self-pleasure.

Did the guilt arise from her loneliness? Or did the loneliness lead to pleasure being a guilty thing?

Either way, she knew that the night would be so much better if Glinda was by her side.

She wiped the oils from her body and changed into a thin nightgown. She felt physically cleaner, at least, and that was a start.

She removed the top blanket from the nest of blankets that was supposed to resemble a bed- she wanted a clean blanket to sleep on after all- and curled up, shivering in the emptiness of the room.

No… she didn’t need to be alone right now, she didn’t deserve to be alone right now.

Moonbeams filtered through the broken, leaky roof of the attic.

And once again, Elphaba let herself believe that Glinda, in all her warm and caring softness, was right there next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> me?? self-projecting my own complex feelings about sex onto my characters??? It’s more likely than you think!
> 
> should I be sharing this much info in the ending notes of a smutfic?? probably not!!!
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed, kudos and reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
